


Retirement

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, M/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surf, sand and sun, what more could a puppet want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Crack for [](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/profile)[**gileswench**](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/). She knows why.  I blame her for the fact that I will never, ever be able to meet Don S. Davis without blushing. Also, totally unbetaed, all mistakes gleefully mine.

The waves crashed against the white sand supplying a rhythmic pulse to the day. General George Hammond (retired) stretched his arms and wandered down to the pristine slice of beach that was his. He'd bought the land and house on it  right after he'd left the force, leaving the SGC in the capable strings of his former 2IC, Jack O'Neill. 

Life was pretty good. He spent his days either walking along the beach or lying on the sand, soaking up the sun. He called his granddaughters every night. They'd even come out over their vacation, declaring him the coolest grandpa ever. Which made him smile. But he was growing restless. And he was lonely. He missed the excitement of command.

One day he was on his way back to the house after his daily walk down the beach and he spied someone standing on his back porch. He grew suspicious. Yes he left his front door unlocked but that was because the people here were friendly and there was no crime. As he approached his strip of beach he thought he recognized the figure.

When George got the edge of his beach, he knew who those strings and short wooden limbs belonged to, Sergeant Walter Harriman, his former aide and secret crush. He swallowed hard and continued up the beach until he was at the bottom of the stairs leading to his porch.

"What brings you to my neck of the wood, Sergeant?" he managed to ask.

"It's just Walter, sir. I retired last week."

"Congratulations, Walter, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I, uh, I came to see you, sir."

"It's George, I retired too, you know."

"Yes, sir, um, I mean, George."

George made his way up the stairs, feeling bolder. Soon he was face to face with the object of his hidden affections.

"And why did you come all the way out to Hawaii to see me, Walter?"

The other man swallowed, head down, hands wringing nervously.

"Because....because I care for you, very deeply."

George just smiled and took Walter's small wooden hand. "As do I. Let's go get a drink, shall we?" He led Walter into the house, no longer feeling lonely.


End file.
